


[Podfic] the punchline to this

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, F/M, Feelings, I mean 'there totally is', M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, actual content tags:, alec's nana comes to visit, and by 'may be', but there may be a ~special surprise~ at the end of the podfic, okay so I'm not going to type out all of bydaybreak's awesome tags here, so many feelings, so yeah make sure to keep listening for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman laughs, her eyes crinkling behind her silver cat-eye glasses. "You must be Eliot,” she says, cheerfully. “He warned me you were charming. Where is he?”</p>
<p>Eliot’s stomach drops as he realizes that this is a terrible fucking mistake, because this ain’t a random elderly woman showing up to collect cans or take up donations or whatever it is that elderly woman in weird fucking places like Portland do. This is Hardison’s nana, and Eliot has just opened the door to the apartment—to Hardison and Parker’s apartment—like he lives there.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the punchline to this

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the punchline to this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601130) by [bydaybreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bydaybreak/pseuds/bydaybreak). 



****

**Title:** [the punchline to this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5601130)

 **Author:** [bydaybreak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bydaybreak/pseuds/bydaybreak)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 01:10:54

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20punchline%20to%20this%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20punchline%20to%20this%20m4b.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
